It's the Birth of Happy S. (Part 1)
"It's the Birth of Happy S. (Part 1)" is the first episode of the first season of Happy Heroes, and of the series overall. This episode is part of a two-part episode along with "It's the Birth of Happy S. (Part 2)". Plot Big M. and Little M. lose their Jixie Stones through their own clumsiness and crash-land on Planet Xing. Meanwhile, the vehicles that have the Stones on them undergo repairs thanks to Doctor H., a mechanic. Characters present Main characters *Doctor H. *Big M. *Little M. Minor roles, cameos, etc. *Happy S. *Sweet S. *Smart S. *Careless S. *Miss Peach Summary Title card Robots in various superhero costumes enter a phone booth in that order, but each one is beaten up by someone inside the booth. The phone booth collapses to reveal the silhouette of Happy S. inside, and then the camera zooms up on it, the background changes to a heart design, and the title of the episode appears above the silhouette. Episode The episode begins with a narrator giving a very brief introduction to Planet Xing. We then cut to a building where the workers set off a rocket that is shot into space. The rocket dumps garbage out into space, but is soon destroyed by a laser beam. The laser beam came from a big spaceship that it also shooting various other pieces of space junk. On the inside of the ship, Little M. is controlling the laser beams and, when Big M. approaches, he asks if they can really take over Planet Xing. Big M. says that those from Planet Gray don't give up easily and orders Little M. to keep firing. The ship is suddenly hit by a toilet that is among the space junk, and the ship starts to float out of control; the toilet hit the ship's navigation system, making it impossible for Big M. and Little M. to control it. Big M. asks Little M. to go get his secret weapon. Little M. gives him a toilet plunger, and Big M. clarifies that it's not what he wanted and instructs him to go get his ultimate weapon. Little M. brings the ultimate weapon, five special stones called the Jixie Stones, and Big M. shoots them at various vehicles floating out in space; each vehicle, upon being hit, has one of the Supermen form inside it. The vehicles hit Big M. and Little M.'s spaceship, causing it to explode and sending the vehicles falling toward Planet Xing. Meanwhile, on Planet Xing, the young inventor and mechanic Doctor H. rummages through a junkyard to look for pieces of technology to repair. Among the items he tries to repair is a robotic dog that starts to bark at him, and he is also met by a robot who protects the junkyard. Doctor H. runs to his car and tries to drive away from the two robots. The robot dog and security bot catch up with him, and the latter tells him to return the junk he found in the junkyard. Doctor H., after he refuses to return the TV he found, has his car destroyed by the security bot. The robot dog nearly attacks Doctor H. afterwards, but is distracted by the TV that Doctor H. had with him, which now works properly. A program featuring Miss Peach starts to play, and Doctor H. watches intently along with the two robots. The four vehicles from Big M. and Little M.'s incident earlier land near where Doctor H. and the robots are sitting, and Doctor H. notices they're broken and decides to fix them. The scene cuts to Big M. and Little M., who have crash-landed in a dinosaur zoo on Planet Xing. Little M. points out that, according to the instruction manual for the Jixie Stones, if the stones are used as ammo they can provide amazing power. Big M. realizes he just threw out four of them and decides to go find them. He uses the one Jixie Stone he didn't throw out and attaches it to a television antenna, turning it into a monster. The episode ends with a "To be continued..." message. Trivia *Of the episodes dubbed in English by Lookus, this is the only one that has the Chinese text translated into English as well as the characters' spoken lines. The other Lookus-dubbed episodes only translate the dialogue. Cultural references *The robots Happy S. beats up in the episode's title card are dressed as Batman, Superman, and Spider-Man. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Multi-part episodes Category:English-dubbed episodes